Pokemon: Species Unknown Diamond and Pearl
by Zelda's Little Girl
Summary: This is the beggining of the pokemon story, but later it gets into the Diamond and Pearl dialog and plot. You'll have to read to find out the bonding of Pikachu and Ash, and the journey along the way to victory.


_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Pikachu **_

Only today will Ash Ketchum realize his destiny as a Pokemon trainer. But he will get the memo when he least expects it…literally.

"Ash! Honey wake up!" his mom called waking him.

"Mom! What is it? It's early in the morning! How important could it possibly be?"

"Very, now hurry and dress, then Professor Oak wants to see you right away." She said and walked out of Ash's bedroom. Ash dressed himself in a hurry, almost forgetting his Pokemon cap. He raced down the street on his bike to Professor Oak's lab.

"Professor? My mom said you wanted to see me?" Ash called, though he knew the Professor had other things to do.

"Yes Ash, you have been destined to become a Pokemon trainer, like your mom has told me you have wanted to do, but you were too afraid to come to me." He started to tell Ash. But Ash wasn't really interested…..he lost him at "Pokemon trainer." Professor began to walk to the back of the laboratory, and he wanted Ash to follow him…..which he eventually did. "Ash, as you may know, these are pokeballs, and you may be aware that there are Pokemon inside them." He said, he grabbed one pokeball and enlarged it, then threw it. Out came a blue Pokemon with a tan shell and blue skin.

"Squirtle!" It called at him. Ash jumped back in surprise as the Pokemon spoke.

"Whats it doing?" He asked looking at the strange Pokemon. "Ash, this is Squirtle….a water Pokemon." He grabbed the other two pokeballs and threw them. One of them was green with vines and some sort of plant on its back which cried with a sound of; "Bulba!" the other Pokemon was orange with the tip of its tail on fire. It cried with a "Char Charmander!" Professor Oak explained that the green one was called a Bulbasaur a grass Pokemon, and the orange one was a Charmander a fire Pokemon. These would become Ash's starter Pokemon…but for some reason he declined them.

"I don't want grass, fire, or water. Got anything else?" He asked impatiently.

"Well yes….but it is very hard to train." Prof. Oak left briefly and came back with a pokeball with a lightning bolt on it. He realizes the Pokemon from its ball and out came a yellow Pokemon with red cheeks, a zigzagged tail with a brown tip. It cried with a "Pika, Pikachu!" it looked at Ash with fire in its eyes, it obviously did not like him very much. "Pi…ka CHUUU!" it said as a lightning bolt came from it and shocked Ash, he screamed and fell to the floor. Pikachu smiled and walked up to him yelling at him in some kind of Pokemon language, it went something like this. "Pika, pika pika chu! Chu, Pikachu, chou, pika, chu, Pikachu!" after his little rampage, he shocked Ash again, obviously ending his flaming eyes against Ash. "Ash, this is Pikachu, an electric Pokemon." Ash looked up at the professor.

"I guessed that." He looked into the Pokemon's playful and hateful eyes. "But I have a feeling I can train him…" the professor looked at him as though he were crazy. "Ash, that's nearly impossible! Every trainer who wants this Pokemon either throws him back to me or almost has him killed by other Pokemon." He informed him, but Ash didn't care, he wasn't like the OTHER trainers, he had a feeling he could bond with Pikachu. He saw professor Oak look at him with a small grin. "What?" he asked picking up the Pokemon. Pikachu struggled against Ash's grip, but Ash managed to keep a strong hold on it.

"You may have this Pokemon and this pokedex." He handed Ash Pikachu's pokeball along with 30 more, and a Pokemon belt thing which he could hold his pokeballs and items on, he also gave him a backpack to hold items and extra pokeballs in. "Now Ash, you do understand the consequences of keeping this Pokemon, don't you?" He asked him, Ash nodded said thank you and ran out of the lab with Pikachu in his pokeball.

A/n: Ok, so it wasn't the best story you've ever read, but at least I attempted to get back up and update. I'm hoping in the future there are better chapters with more details. I also hope this doesn't affect my other stories (although those suck too P) any more than making my other ones affected my Zelda ones. I'm not too good at creating the Pokemon world…so yeah. Now if you want to, click the review button or me please! )


End file.
